


infatuated

by wakaranai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But Maybe It Is, Free Verse, Freeform, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Random & Short, Shorts, and writing semishira angst is pure bliss, doctor! shirabu kenjirou, free interpretation, im sorry, musician! semi eita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakaranai/pseuds/wakaranai
Summary: semi eita sees shirabu kenjirou in everything he does.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 33





	infatuated

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a really short drabble/poetry-styled writing of semishira! i love them to bits and i just want more content of them :( i uploaded this on twitter before so if feel like you've seen this before, then it's probably because you saw it there first. enjoy!

eita sees kenjirou in everything he does. all the music he writes screams ‘kenjirou’ in the most heavenly way possible, poetic in words and breath-taking in melody. and he pours his emotions into notes and sharps and flats, slipping bits of _crescendos_ and _diminuendos_ here and there, because he wants the world to know that kenjirou is his, and only his, and his music only ever shrieks the truth.

eita sees kenjirou in everything he does. eita could’ve sworn all the places he’s been reeks of kenjirou, and eita just smiles. because he loves it when he could feel kenjirou whenever they’re distant. and kenjirou is a busy man, dealing with patients, surgical masks, heartbeats, _eita._

eita sees kenjirou in everything he does. no drunk nights were ever not about him. with every single drop of tequila he drinks, he feels warmer, burning even, reminiscent of the sacred nights slathered in whispers of love and worship they shared. and he chants his name every time. _kenjirou, kenjirou, kenjirou._ _please come back._

eita sees kenjirou in everything he does.

but kenjirou does not.

(for he is long gone, and eita refuses to believe it.)


End file.
